


Для счастья мне немного нужно

by ForeverNemi



Series: Superbat-omegaverse [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: — Господи, — всё твердил Брюс, пока не понял, что если сейчас не встанет и не обнимет Кларка, то в итоге останется всё тем же свободным и бездетным миллиардером, каким был всего несколько месяцев назад. И что ничего не было на земле, чего он не отдал бы за то, чтобы снова услышать невероятное — "Положительный".Фик является достаточно вольным продолжением 50 shades of steel.





	Для счастья мне немного нужно

**Author's Note:**

> Commission, фик написан по заказу замечательного человека, которого, если вам понравится фик, можно поблагодарить лучами добра.

За шумом льющейся воды не было слышно посторонних звуков. Именно поэтому Брюс всегда комфортно чувствовал себя здесь. Пар обволакивал плотное стекло, пропуская внутрь только свет, достаточный для того, чтобы видеть себя. Ничего не нарушало мерный ритм стучавших о каменный пол капель, и первые несколько минут каждого утра он встречал будто внутри своей головы, наводя там порядок.  
Брюс намылил волосы, ступил под душ и на мгновение ослеп и оглох полностью, позволяя тёплой воде смывать шампунь. Вытерев лицо, он снова отступил, но наткнулся на что-то, что сперва его едва не испугало.  
Когда хотел, Кларк мог двигаться настолько бесшумно, что казалось, будто звуки становятся отрицательными. И вот он стоял, оперевшись левым плечом на стекло кабины, смотрел на взъерошенного Брюса и хитро улыбался. Единственным, что разрушало его загадочный вид, была полная нагота. Сложно казаться хитроумным инопланетным сверхсуществом, стоя в облаках пара, от которых мгновенно кудрявились волосы, и с полувставшим членом, который делал обнажение парадоксально сильнее.  
Брюс опять им залюбовался, будто не он пятнадцать минут назад сбежал из кровати, боясь попасться на том, что наблюдал за спящим Кларком. Иногда — почти всегда, если признаться — он не мог отвести взгляд, наслаждаясь каждой улыбкой, каждой гримасой, блеском синих глаз. По утрам насильно приходилось заставлять себя отлепляться от горячего тела, и Брюс со всё большим трудом выигрывал в битве с самим собой.  
Кларк заставил его чуть посторониться, встал под душ, позволяя воде стекать по упругому, налитому силой телу. Кожа заблестела, очертив каждый мускул, струи скатывались по спине, увлекая за собой всё внимание. Брюс был уже не в силах оторвать от этого зрелища глаз. Кларк встал к нему спиной, опёрся вытянутыми руками в стенку и слегка прогнулся в спине, от чего его зад чуть оттопырился, а ягодицы раздвинулись. Вода устремилась туда, а Брюса бросило в жар, едва он только представил, как горячие струйки стекают по промежности, мягко щекочут под мошонкой, а потом стремятся ещё ниже, разбиваясь о плиты пола.  
Брюс, едва сдерживая дрожь в пальцах, прижался к его спине грудью, провёл ладонями по бокам вниз, а потом вверх — по животу, чуть задержавшись на твёрдых сосках. Кларк полуобернулся, и Брюс тут же зафиксировал его, сжав ладонью горло. Губы приоткрылись, манили теплом и влагой, и он безжалостно впился в них. Левой рукой продолжая держать Кларка, правую Брюс опустил между их телами, провёл между ягодиц и мягко ткнулся пальцем внутрь. Горячий и влажный, Кларк заводил его с пол-оборота, и Брюс уже вжимался в его зад вставшим членом, чувствуя, как вокруг него распространяется одуряющее тепло.  
Кларк тёк. Вода чуть разбавляла плотность смазки, но её было более чем достаточно. Брюс придержал член, в который раз заставляя себя не торопиться и от души насладиться тем, как постепенно проникал внутрь желанного тела, и его жар охватил их обоих. Теснота и тепло превращали в безумца, который прекращал следить за собой и превращался в бешеного зверя — а Кларк... Кларк позволял и провоцировал на это, отдаваясь с неменьшей жаждой и безумием.  
Он горячо стонал, впивался пальцами в каменную плитку перед собой, и с ответным пылом подавался бёдрами назад, требуя больше члена в себя. Брюс смотрел, как вода бежит теперь по выгнутой спине с чётко очерченными мускулами, стекает по позвоночнику и между ягодиц, окружая член теплой щекотной влагой. Он старался не входить до конца, притормаживал, когда уже напрягшийся узел касался растянутых мышц ануса, и потому приходилось сжимать узел кулаком — чтобы всё-таки не вогнать до конца, не сцепить их на следующие полчаса под струями воды.  
Кларк почувствовал эту хитрость, обернулся, чтобы прожечь нетерпеливым взглядом, но Брюс только коротко мотнул головой.  
— Не сейчас.  
Кларк тяжело вздохнул, принимая это, но тут же задрожал: крупно, всем телом. Он чуть шире расставил ноги, оставил как опору только левую руку, а правую опустил. По тому, как дёргалось его плечо, Брюс понял, что он доводит себя до оргазма, торопясь успеть до того, как кончит его альфа. Пришлось чуть помедлить, и Брюс вымученно-долгими толчками входил в Кларка, сжимал его бёдра, гладил бока, оттягивая свой оргазм.  
Иногда Брюс не мог понять, почему он, пусть невероятно сильный альфа, но уже настолько не юный, может брать свою омегу три или больше раз за сутки. Он осознавал, что главная причина в невероятной привлекательности Кларка и столь же невероятной, сверхъестественной сексуальности. Его хотелось телом, глазами, душой — целиком и всегда. Но эти же качества и пугали. Бессонными ночами Брюс смотрел на его лицо в неверном лунном свете, впитывая неземную идеальность, симметрию и красоту. Кларк был будто незаслуженный трофей, попавший в руки мошенника, и чем дольше длились их отношения, тем больше крепла уверенность: настанет тот момент, когда Кларк покинет его, оставит наедине с самим собой и накатившими в тот же час старостью и безумием.  
Брюс зарычал, представив это, и сразу же осознал себя в реальности: вот его Кларк, принимавший и поддававшийся, его омега, обнаженный и возбуждённый, принадлежавший сейчас только ему. Брюс снова с силой сжал набухший узел, толкнулся до конца, насколько позволял сжатый вокруг члена кулак, и кончил, почти без сил рухнув на сильное тело под собой. Кларк часто дышал, двигая рукой по своему члену, и нетерпеливо стонал, не чувствуя узел. Брюс переплёл их пальцы, сжал вокруг члена, помогая закончить, и впился зубами в дёргавшуюся на спине мышцу, переживая теперь и оргазм Кларка.

После этого они ещё на пару десятков минут задержались в душе, то лениво целуясь, то смывая друг с друга пот и гель. Поделив полотенца, оба вытерлись и оделись: Брюс в костюм, чтобы ехать на работу, а Кларк — в широкие джинсы и просторную рубашку. Разомкнув руки только перед входом в гостиную, где Альфред уже накрыл на стол, они вошли внутрь.  
— Доброе утро, мастер Уэйн, мастер Кларк.  
Альфред отточенным движением передал им чашки с кофе и отправился было на кухню за завтраком, но Кларк попросил его остаться.  
— Кажется, Альфред, вы тоже должны быть первым, кто это услышит.  
Брюс напрягся. По лицу дворецкого было видно, что он удивлён и почти напуган не меньше, чем хозяин. Вполоборота друг к другу и вставшему чуть поодаль Кларку они и застыли, с одинаковым вопросом на лице глядя на Кента. А тот, будто не замечая сгустившегося напряжения, вытащил из кармана плоскую длинную коробочку.  
— Что это? — скрипящим из-за пересохшего горла голосом спросил Брюс.  
— Открой, — Кларк метко бросил коробку ему в руку.  
Не понимая и боясь угадывать, Брюс открыл её и в первые секунды даже не понял, на что именно смотрит. Только звонкий грохот выпавшего из рук дворецкого подноса вывел его из задумчивости. Альфред же смотрел на содержимое через широко распахнутые глаза и закрывал открывшийся рот ладонью, пытаясь соблюсти хотя бы часть приличий.  
— Мастер... Кларк... — с трудом выдохнул Альфред. — Вы?..  
— Да, — легко улыбнулся тот, но смотрел только на Брюса, с тревогой ловя изменения на его лице.  
— Это... — заикание Альфреда оказалось заразным, и Брюс тоже начал делать огромные паузы между словами. — Тест?  
Кларк кивнул.  
— Положительный.  
Брюс на пару мгновений зажмурился, одновременно с этим стараясь привести в порядок покинувшее было дыхание, а потом почти вслепую дошёл до кресла и рухнул в него, буквально ощущая на своих плечах весь груз прожитых лет.  
— Боже мой, — выдохнул он и потёр ладонями лицо. — Милостивый боже.  
— Ты не рад? — в голосе Кларка звенела сталь и напряжение, но больше ничем он не выдавал своих чувств.  
— Господи, — всё твердил Брюс, пока не понял, что если сейчас не встанет и не обнимет Кларка, то в итоге останется всё тем же свободным и бездетным миллиардером, каким был всего несколько месяцев назад. И что ничего не было на земле, чего он не отдал бы за то, чтобы снова услышать от Кларка невероятное слово — "Положительный".  
Брюс поднялся, чувствуя, как чуть дрожат колени, на нетвёрдых ногах подошёл к стоявшему всё там же Кларку, схватил его за плечи и со всей возможной силой прижал к себе.  
— Я люблю тебя. Если бы только знал, как сильно я люблю тебя.  
Он молился, чтобы Кларк не почувствовал, что воротник рубашки становится мокрым. Брюс никак не мог отпустить его, не мог разжать объятия. Всё его существо сейчас ликовало, а звериная натура брала верх. Лишь лёгкий отблеск остатков благоразумия и цивилизованности мешал ему тотчас запереть свою омегу в спальне до самых родов, и выставить вокруг поместья и дома несколько кругов вооружённой охраны.  
— Если бы ты только знал, как я люблю тебя, — твердил Брюс, заставляя себя отпустить свою — и теперь только свою — омегу. Кларк не смог бы представить, от какой судьбы только что был спасён. Брюс едва загнал своего внутреннего зверя в самое тёмное подземелье души.  
— То есть, ты рад? — немного озадаченно спросил Кларк.  
— Это лучшее, что я слышал за всю жизнь.  
— И второе лучшее, что слышал я после того, как его мать сказала то же самое старшему мастеру Уэйну, — вклинился Альфред.  
Брюс разомкнул объятия, позвал Альфреда, и теперь обнимал уже их троих — и четвёртого, пока ещё просто безымянного малыша Уэйна. Это был их общий праздник.  
Но Альфреду не терпелось всё испортить.  
— Вам теперь нужно больше питаться, — безапелляционно заявил он, отправляясь на кухню. — Порция мастера Брюса тоже будет вашей.  
— И вот он, тот миг, когда я окончательно перестал быть хозяином в собственном доме, — хмыкнул Брюс. — Теперь меня отказываются тут кормить.  
— Раньше вам это не мешало! — раздался с кухни голос дворецкого. — Полбутылки каберне отлично заменяли вам и завтрак, и ужин!  
— Я тебя уволю, — прошептал Брюс, стараясь, чтобы его было не слышно.  
— Сначала я здесь умру, а потом можете увольнять, — не сдавался Альфред. — Но не надейтесь, что это будет скоро — мне нужно будет поднимать на ноги третье поколение Уэйнов.  
Он появился в гостиной с подносом, на котором вся еда, что раньше доставалась Брюсу и Кларку пополам, лежала всего на трёх тарелках. Альфред поставил их перед Кларком и торжественно отодвинул стул.  
— Присаживайтесь, сэр. Всё остынет.  
— Ты слишком щедр, — Кларк, в отличие от Брюса, с Альфредом не спорил, а действовал мягко. — Может, не будешь так строг и накормишь мистера Уэйна?  
— Доест то, что останется, — обиженно сообщил Альфред. — А если его что-то не устраивает, то он может меня уволить.  
— Бедлам, — вздохнул Брюс, сам пошёл на кухню за новой порцией кофе взамен остывшего. За спиной он слышал, как Альфред отнял кофе у Кларка, сообщив, что это вредно для ребёнка, а огурцово-лимонная вода, наоборот, весьма полезна. Чувствуя себя немного отомщённым, Брюс коварно улыбнулся и вдруг замер, теперь уже в полной мере осознавая то, что произошло.  
Все его метания и переживания, неуверенность в себе из-за неверия в подарок судьбы по имени Кал-Эл — всё это сейчас покинуло его. Ничего не было лучше, чем новость, которую преподнёс ему Кларк. Его Кларк. Теперь уже навсегда его.  
Брюс прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу, за которым по озеру клубился лёгкий низкий туман, закрыл глаза и прошептал кому-то "Спасибо". То ли небу, то ли отцу и матери, смотрящим на них с этих небес. То ли Кларку, который прошептал ответное "Пожалуйста", когда Брюс вернулся за стол. Пока Альфред не видел, Кларк отдал половину завтрака, чем только сильнее уверил Уэйна в то, что небеса за что-то наградили его этой любовью.

— Чем ты занимаешься?  
— Пью огурцово-лимонную воду и надеюсь, что этот маленький дьявол внутри меня когда-нибудь устанет, — вздохнул в трубку Кларк. — Клянусь, я назову его Дэмианом. Он заслужил!  
Брюс мягко рассмеялся. За шесть месяцев, что прошли с того памятного утра, он привык к их лёгким разговорам во время ланча. Чаще всего Кларк оставался дома, почти полностью перейдя на фриланс в "Дэйли плэнет". Никаких возражений это не вызвало — сложно спорить с тем, кто носит ребёнка владельца газеты. Иногда он ездил на работу для бесед с Перри, после которых возвращался странно задумчивым, а не взъерошенным, как бывало до этого. Нередко он заезжал в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес», и тогда они шли на ланч вместе.  
Брюс старался не показывать то, как контролирует его жизнь. Он, конечно, почти полностью избавился от собственнических замашек, пару раз получив весьма сильное сопротивление, но только почти. Теперь действовать было нужно не грубой силой, а лаской. Ей Брюс добился того, что Кларк перестал летать, а начал пользоваться автомобилем. На его решение также немало повлиял токсикоз, немного мучивший в первом триместре, но в основном всё было заслугой Брюса.  
Кларк реже выбирался в Метрополис, хотя у этого была и обратная, не такая замечательная сторона. Теперь Лоис всё чаще приезжала к ним. Брюс понимал, что другая альфа уже никак не повредит этим отношениям, но всё же по привычке ревновал Кларка к подруге. Зато приезды Марты он воспринимал, как подарок. Но тут наступала очередь Альфреда ужасно ревновать.  
Дворецкий, кажется, вовсе забыл о своих обязанностях, полностью сосредоточившись на заботе о Кларке, а его мать воспринимал, как главную соперницу в этой заботе. По вечерам, возвращаясь домой и заставая там тёщу, Брюс мог быть уверен — только что до его приезда шли ожесточённые бои. Взъерошенный и понурый Кларк его в этом только убеждал. При хозяине дома враждующие стороны объявляли перемирие, чтобы наутро приняться за словесные баталии снова.  
С другой стороны, Брюсу нравилось это противостояние ещё и потому, что Кларк в такие дни был особенно ласков и нежен, прижимался к нему будто в поисках защиты. И Брюс давал её столько, что хватило бы на восьмерых.  
Он наслаждался изменениями в теле Кларка. Тот стал более мягким, живот с каждым днём все сильнее выпирал под просторными футболками. Налилась и чуть сменила форму грудь, стали чувствительнее соски. Чем ближе был срок, тем меньше было смазки у Кларка, и они начали экспериментировать с обычной, чего никогда оба не делали. И было в том, чтобы раскрывать омегу пальцами, особенное, невероятное удовольствие. Брюс, теряя разум, наблюдал, как его пальцы двигаются в теле Кларка, как синтетическая, не природная смазка блестит под светом лампы, стекая по промежности и ладони. Ещё никогда у них не было такого единения, как в эти моменты. Кларк был полностью его, отзывался на каждое касание. Брюс мог кончить только от того, как заставлял его подчиняться движениям своей руки.  
Но это, конечно, было лишь преувеличением. Только накрыв собой Кларка и вогнав в него член, пусть и безопасно, без узла, Брюс мог полностью раствориться в нём, в его ласках, в его жарком отзывчивом теле. Он полюбил трахать Кларка стоя, пока тот был распят перед ним на столе или другой поверхности повыше, чтобы можно было наблюдать, как чуть покачивается выпяченный живот, как Кларк, разметав руки и бессильно царапая столешницу, выгибается под его толчками. Брюс, одновременно контролируя себя, клал правую руку на его промежность, массируя простату снаружи и поглаживая под мошонкой, а левой гладил живот, больше воображая, чем на самом деле чувствуя, как толкается его сын. Невероятное по силе чувство обладания своим беременным омегой превращало Брюса в ненасытное животное. Возможно, от ощущения этого Кларка хватало с каждым разом всё меньше, настолько сильно он возбуждался. Он кончал быстро, но позволял брать себя сильнее и дольше, под конец проваливаясь в бесконечную череду оргазмов даже без узла.  
Размышляя об этом в периоды затишья, Брюс понимал, что будет скучать по этим временам и этому сексу, так отличавшемуся от их обычного.

— Какие у тебя планы насчёт свадьбы?  
Марта была, как всегда, откровенна. Она села напротив Брюса в домашнем кабинете, скрестила руки и выжидательно смотрела на него. Но ошарашенный вопросом Уэйн не смог ответить. Просто потому, что он только сейчас осознал, что они с Кларком официально не женаты. Конечно, по праву альфы он пометил его, и ни одна альфа больше не могла претендовать на связанную омегу. По сути, это даже в законе признавалось настоящим браком, но свадьба... Брюс никогда даже не думал о ней.  
Марта же, уловив его сомнения и раздумья, не стала скрывать негодования.  
— У него будет от тебя ребёнок. И ты даже не думал о свадьбе?  
Это уже было не совсем правдой. Потому что с той секунды, как "тёща" завела об этом речь, Брюс с трудом мог думать о чём-то ещё. Он поднял взгляд на нависшую над столом негодовавшую Марту и широко улыбнулся, заставив её растеряться.  
— Что?  
— Я женюсь, — сообщил больше себе, чем ей, Брюс. — Я женюсь.  
Он рассмеялся, довольный и всё ещё поражённый своим решением. Это была отличная мысль, великолепная идея и невероятный — до этого момента — пик его жизни. Дожив до сорока семи лет, потеряв на пути почти всех, кого любил, пройдя через тысячи испытаний и несколько раз, когда был на волосок от гибели, сохранив и приумножив то, что получил в наследство, не однажды спасав свой город, Брюс только сейчас понял, ради чего всё это было.  
Если бы мог, он прямо сейчас закатил бы свадьбу тысячелетия, о которой потом ещё десяток лет трубили СМИ Готэма, Метрополиса и всей страны. Если бы мог, он осыпал бы Кларка золотом, а не простым обручальным кольцом. Если бы мог, он вырвал бы из груди сердце, чтобы вручить его Кларку в дар.  
Воодушевленный, почти буквально окрылённый, Брюс попрощался с Мартой и ушёл к себе, надеясь встретить Кларка и уже по-настоящему предложить пожениться. Он распахнул дверь спальни, надеясь, что не ослепит его сиянием своей улыбки, но тут же, увидев, что происходит, похолодел от страха.  
Кларк полулежал в кресле, широко расставив ноги, и между ними на паркетный пол капала слишком жидкая и полупрозрачная кровь. Он был бледен, обычно ярко-синие глаза едва светились. Кларк посмотрел на него, с трудом открыв веки, простонал что-то, а потом запрокинул голову назад и некрасиво открыл рот. Брюс, не чувствуя под собой ног, мгновенно оказался возле него, взял за безжизненно повисшую руку и попытался нащупать пульс. Но его не было.  
От громкого крика Уэйна, казалось, очнулось всё вокруг. Альфред, мгновенно поняв, что произошло что-то страшное, вызвал бэтвинг, в который они с Брюсом аккуратно погрузили безжизненное тело. Марта, к чести её, не мешала, только тихо рыдала рядом. Альфред остался дома, чтобы предупредить главврача готэмской клиники Святого семейства о немедленной помощи. Брюс выжимал из бэтвинга всё, что мог, и старался не смотреть направо, чтобы не видеть обескровленного лица Кларка и текущую между ног кровь.  
Он старательно отгонял мысли о том, как судьба снова окунула его в грязь после того, как одарила незаслуженным счастьем. Незаслуженным. Вся жизнь Брюса была расплатой за невозможность быть счастливым. И тогда, когда он вдруг, как полный идиот, поверил в свою удачу, судьба снова отбирала у него всё. Брюс топил педаль в пол, выворачивал бэтвинг под немыслимыми углами, чтобы пройти мимо готэмских небоскрёбов к крыше клиники, и молился, чтобы Кларк просто остался жив.  
С ребёнком или без, с Брюсом или без него — лишь бы только остался жив. Брюс чуть было не проторговался с судьбой, пообещав, что если Кларк выживет, он никогда не приблизится к нему. И к счастью.

На крыше уже были носилки, передвижная установка экстренной помощи. Несколько человек под руководством главврача помогли вытащить Кларка и увезли его в операционную. Главврач же чуть задержался, глядя то на Брюса, то на бэтвинг, но молчал.  
— Я вам заплачу, — "за молчание" осталось невысказанным, но вполне осязаемым.  
— Нет. Это честь для меня. Наша клиника и наш город благодарны и мистеру Уэйну, и Бэтмену.  
Не говоря больше ни слова, доктор Мастерс провёл его за собой, усадил в своём кабинете со стаканом виски и велел ждать.  
Ничего другого и не оставалось. Почти сразу отставив стакан и не сделав ни глотка, Брюс неумело молился, мерил кабинет шагами, смотрел в окно, утыкался взглядом в потолок и всё пытался найти способ оказаться в будущем, чтобы увидеть, что Кларк жив.  
— Только не снова, — умолял Брюс какую-то высшую силу, в которую даже не верил. — Только не забирай его снова.  
Так прошло сорок минут, в кабинете оказались Альфред и Марта, ещё через сорок минут там же оказалась Лоис, прилетевшая из Метрополиса на вертолёте — Брюс видел это в окне, даже не сразу сумев прочесть яркие буквы "Дэйли плэнет" на борту.

А ещё через полтора часа в кабинет вернулся доктор Мастерс.  
— Мистер Уэйн, пожалуйста, выйдите...  
Его прервал громкий вскрик Марты. Брюс оставил её на попечении Альфреда и Лоис, вышел за врачом, стараясь сдерживать рвущийся наружу крик боли. Он понимал, что услышит, но терпеливо ждал, когда судьба устами немолодого и крайне уставшего доктора нанесёт последний, теперь уже смертельный удар и навсегда покончит с Брюсом Уэйном.  
— Сэр... — начал Мастерс, когда Брюс всё-таки не выдержал и прикрикнул, требуя не медлить. Доктор посмотрел на него с ледяным спокойствием и чувством собственного достоинства, но продолжил гораздо быстрее. — Вы должны были предупредить о не вполне человеческой природе своего мужа...  
— Что? — Брюс едва понимал, о чём тот говорил. Он приготовился к худшему, а его отчитывали за то, что Кларк был криптонцем. — Причём здесь это?  
— При том, — с нажимом ответил врач, — что это задержало нас на несколько десятков минут! И поверьте, сэр, если бы там, в палате, был не Супермен, произошло бы непоправимое!  
— В смыс... Что вы?.. О чем вы, черт побери, говорите? — снова повысил голос Брюс.  
— Теперь уже все в порядке, мистер Уэйн. И ребёнок, и ваш... супруг. Но вы были обязаны предупредить! Мы сломали об его кожу пару сотен игл! Мы не могли делать кесарево, потому что его мышцы, сэр, стальные, чтоб вы понимали! Вы привезли ко мне рожающего криптонца и даже не удосужились сообщить об этом!  
— Что? — Брюс чуть отступил, нащупал рукой стену за спиной и прислонился к ней, отчаянно умоляя самого себя не сползать по ней без сил.  
— Вы должны были предупредить, — уже мягко ответил врач. — Но мы справились. Точнее, он справился сам, потому что наши лекарства никак не действовали. Мы только принимали роды.  
— Он... Они — живы?  
— Да. Да, мистер Уэйн, и простите, если напугал. Всё не очень хорошо, я не могу лгать, но они живы и будут в порядке. Вашего сына пришлось поместить под сильные лампы солнечного света, чтобы спровоцировать регенерацию криптонских клеток. А мистер Кент в палате интенсивной терапии, приходит в себя.  
— Мне можно... Можно к нему? — Брюс всё ещё не мог справиться с волнением и говорил с долгими паузами, пытаясь в это время полностью осмыслить слова врача.  
— Конечно, идёмте.  
— Секунду.  
Брюс вернулся в кабинет, где обнаружил Марту допивающей его порцию виски, и суетившихся возле неё Альфреда и Лоис. Увидев его, Марта снова закричала от ужаса и приготовилась к новому обмороку, но Брюс успел раньше:  
— Он жив! Они оба живы.  
Теперь Марта зарыдала от обрушившегося счастья, Альфред вдруг присоединился к ней, и только Лоис осталась адекватной в этом безумии.  
— Я пойду к нему, — сказал Брюс. — Потом уже попрошу пустить вас.  
— Конечно, — впервые за всё время их знакомства по-доброму и искренне улыбнулась Лоис. — Ты заслужил.  
В два шага оказавшись рядом, она обняла Брюса, и тот ответил ей. Какой бы ни была их история, но сейчас они оказались одной семьёй и переживали за дорогого им человека.  
По дороге к палате Мастерс вдруг снова остановился и обернулся к спешившему за ним Брюсу.  
— Пока вы сами не завели об этом речь, сэр, я должен сказать, что всё случившееся не выйдет за стены клиники. И я... Мы все, на самом деле, очень рады за вас.  
Брюс не смог ответить, чувствуя, как поперёк горла встал ком от нахлынувших эмоций, и лишь коротко кивнул. Но доктор Мастерс улыбнулся ему ободряюще и больше не заводил речи о том, какой пациент попал в его руки этой ночью.  
Но Брюс не был бы собой, если бы не сделал в голове особую пометку: доктору Мастерсу пора на покой. И лучше всего ему было бы обрести его в кругосветном полностью оплаченном круизе с последующим переездом на Сардинию под сень цветущих апельсинов.

— Я всё же настаиваю на Дэмиане. Это просто мелкий дьявол, — улыбнулся Кларк, увидев входившего в палату Брюса. А тот почти не слышал его слов, лишь смотрел и не мог поверить, что всё обошлось, что никакого проклятья Уэйнов на самом деле не было, и у Брюса остался его щедрый подарок судьбы. Он подошёл к Кларку, обнял его и наконец дал волю чувствам. Уткнувшись ему в грудь, Брюс заплакал. Сначала сдержанно и тихо, а потом по-настоящему, хоть мужественно старался заглушить разрывавшие грудь хрипы.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сообщил он напуганному Кларку, когда мимолётный взрыв паники прошёл. — Я бы не выжил без тебя. Без вас.  
— Как патетично, — шире улыбнулся Кларк, и Брюс с тревогой увидел под его глазами тёмные круги и почти восковую бледность. — У тебя бы не вышло от нас избавиться, мистер Уэйн.  
Он помолчал, глядя в глаза напряжённому Брюсу, и добавил:  
— Потому что я тоже люблю тебя. И могу поклясться, этот дьяволёнок совершенно точно тебя обожает, иначе всё было бы не так. Он слишком к тебе торопился.  
Брюс придвинул стул к больничной кровати, переплёл пальцы с пальцами Кларка и облокотился о край кровати левой рукой.  
— Я больше никогда никуда не уйду, — сказал он. — И не отпущу тебя.  
— Возражений не будет, — отозвался Кларк с лёгким зеванием в голосе.

Брюс будто отключился и словно через камеры слежения под потолком видел, как открылась дверь, как вошли Марта и Альфред, и Лоис. Видел самого себя, сжимавшего руку Кларка, слышал тихие всхлипы и благодарения богу, вздохи и — громкий крик младенца, которого принесла медсестра. Брюс смотрел на это, будто на видеозапись семейного архива, где все собравшиеся люди были вместе, одним целым, одной семьёй.  
Его семьёй.


End file.
